herotvrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tact Rat
History Born to a working class alcoholic single mother in the run down flats of inner city Bristol, Tact Rat had what can only be described as a rough upbringing (if it could even be called an upbringing), which has resulted in the scruffy antisocial demeanor of the girl. Given that she gave up on her education long ago, she looked anywhere she could to get the cash to maintain the drug fuelled partying lifestyle she had developed since her teen years. It was this that let her to volunteering for an experimental drug trial, a reaction to which caused her to develop her powers of manipulating the emotions of those around her. The people in charge of the drug she had reacted to offered her a large paycheck to take part in project legend so they could further observe her. She agreed and so began her career of "heroing". The early days of her crime fighting were subtle, she would take drugs and party as she always had but one by one the drug rings who were controlling the parties started to collapse from the inside through tips to the police simply signed "The Rat". And so the name became feared throughout the organized criminality of England and she was accepted onto the show. Memorable Moments In a memorable first moment of emotional weakness for Tact Rat, she admitted to Debbie how lonely she was in the world and how long ago she had lost her way, it is the moment she accepted the android as her best friend. In a moment of panic being attacked by sewer rats with some of the other heroes Tact rat discovered her powers to control emotions extended to complete control over rats, as she identifies with the animal so much. They have been her allies in battle since and she has adopted her favourite of that first crowd of rats, "Bristol", as a loyal pet. Rumours Rumours of Tact Rats continued narcotics abuse despite being a hero of Hero TV now have been rampant since her time on the show began. It has been a point of controversy but her maintained connections in the criminal underworld have helped the heroes on more than one occasion so it is thought the shows producers may have a hand in keeping it quiet. Relationships Tact Rat has developed an odd best friendship with Drill-Bit Babe (Debbie) since the show began. This began with Debbie simply misunderstanding how mean Tact Rat was being to her but in time has grown to be one of mutual respect as the girls fought along side eachother. She also has a closer relationship than most to Dr. Pardis, the show's psychiatric adviser and head of the city's asylum, and although she is a patient of his there are hints of a brimming romance on the horizon. Allegedly had a previous relationship with Baz Damage of the Cut Street Crew Quotes "You would think that, being a rat, I would be more used to being in sewers so often..."- Said as the heroes walked through the sewers for the third time in the same day. "You stole the wrong girls therapist!"- Shouted after punching out a member of the reviled, who had kidnapped Dr Pardis at the time. "I never said I was a role model..."- She says this regularly, usually after there has been some mention of her illegal recreational habits. Category:Heroes